


What You Need

by ParlezVousFrancais (Naemi)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4228620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/ParlezVousFrancais
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il ne sait pas ce qui cloche avec lui ces derniers temps, il ne peut pas expliquer cette colère féroce qui le submerge parfois, mais il les assimile à ses cauchemars, à la culpabilité, et à la douleur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What You Need](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907726) by [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi). 



> Fanfic traduite par [lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/791898/lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY).

La vague idée que Melissa désapprouve retient Isaac de claquer la porte, cependant il ne trouve pas un meilleur signal que la conversation – si grogner et crier compte comme tel – est terminée. L'étape d'après sont les crocs et les griffes et, peut-être, si Scott ne veut pas le laisser seul bientôt, qu'il devra l'affronter.

Isaac ne claque pas la porte, mais il la ferme quand même au visage de Scott, non sans avoir remarqué les yeux rouges de l'Alpha et combien il est tendu, en tentant de garder son loup sous contrôle.

« Dégage, » dit Isaac. Il ne sait pas ce qui cloche avec lui ces derniers temps, il ne peut pas expliquer cette colère féroce qui le submerge parfois, mais il les assimile à ses cauchemars, à la culpabilité, et à la douleur. Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis que tout à basculer, et il regrette de ne pas être parti avec Chris Argent.

« Dégage ! » Il répète un peu plus fort.

« Tu _ne_ veux pas que je brise cette porte ! »

C'est un grognement d'avertissement, l'ordre d'un Alpha, et Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de penser que Scott s'est transformé, en perdant patience avec la désobéissance d'un petit merdeux qui ose se prendre pour un Bêta.

Même si l'idée lui fait monter des larmes de honte aux yeux, Isaac ne peut s'empêcher de grogner en retour : « C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? »

« Isaac » - la voix d'un loup à présent – « si tu n'ouvres pas cette porte, ça va arriver. »

« J'aimerais voir ce que tu vas expliquer à ta maman, » crache Isaac, et pour une courte seconde, il s'imagine lui-même en train de défoncer la porte pour se jeter sur Scott. Il réprime cet acte impulsif, c'est l'appel d'un Alpha, mais il se tient prêt de toute façon.

Le moment suivant, la porte vole en éclat et Scott se tient là avec des yeux rouges embrasés. « Nous allons parler de ça, » grogne-t-il. « Que tu le veuille ou non. »

« Essaie toujours, » veut dire Isaac, mais c'est un gémissement qui sort, et il se déteste de s'écrouler maintenant. En baissant ses yeux, il serre la mâchoire pour empêcher un autre son de s'échapper, malgré ça, sa posture affiche une défiance. Une part intelligente de lui veut capituler, et c'est ce que fait son loup, mais aucun ne gagne la bataille intérieure d'une alliance de la douleur, du chagrin, et de la colère.

Scott se baisse en s'agenouillant. Il garde les yeux rivés sur son Bêta en relevant les lèvres pour dévoiler ses dents. C'est le seul avertissement qu'il donne avant d'attaquer. En une minute, il vole dans les airs, et l'instant d'après il est au-dessus d'Isaac en grinçant des dents et avec une rage surnaturelle.

L'impact fait sortir l'air des poumons d'Isaac, et l'arrière de sa tête frappe le sol. Un grognement grave dans la gorge, il griffe Scott, incapable de se retenir, refusant de se soumettre. Il est conscient que sa tentative est inutile – stupide, tellement stupide- mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'essayer de mordre son Alpha. Sa colère, peu importe combien elle est irrationnelle, est irrépressible.

Scott retient Isaac avec ses griffes sur sa gorge, en appuyant juste assez fort pour rappeler qu'il est le chef. Isaac sait – espère – qu'il ne le tuera pas, même si il le peut, mais il sait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas dû montrer un tel niveau d'irrespect, et il ne peut pas s'imaginer ce que Scott a prévu pour le punir correctement. C'est la première fois qu'ils en arrivent à ce point, la première fois que Scott perd le contrôle au point de l'attaquer.

C'est effrayant et étrangement soulageant à la fois.

« Tu vas te calmer et revenir. » Scott appuie un peu plus fort sur le cou d'Isaac, forçant des gouttes de sang de la tailles d'une tête d'épingle à jaillir sous ses griffes.  
Isaac ferme les yeux fort et il serre les dents. « Je ne peux pas, » il grince. Ensuite, il secoue la tête et il répète encore et encore. « Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas, » et sa rage commence à se dissiper quand même.

La confrontation devient un débat, et quand Isaac tend son cou, le mouvement enfonce les griffes de Scott plus loin dans sa peau, ses paroles meurent dans un sanglot. Il se calme. Ses narines sentent l'odeur du cuivre. Ses yeux humides s'ouvrent et brillent d'une couleur ambre pour la dernière fois.

Même si son loup s'estompe, Scott garde ses griffes en place durant un long moment. Et quand il les retire, il garde sa main humaine sur la gorge d'Isaac.

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Je pense, » répond Isaac. « Je ne… Je suis désolé. » Il inspire profondément et son regard se fige sur le plafond.

Enfin, lentement, Scott retire sa main et il s'assoit sur ses talons.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Isaac, » dit-il. « Tu ne peux pas me défier, ou je devrais te remettre à ta place. Tu comprends ? Nous ne sommes pas humains. Il y a une hiérarchie. »

« C'est pour ça. C'est exactement pour ça. » Isaac s'appuie sur Scott, et ses doigts s'enroule dans son t-shirt de sa propre volonté, pour tenter de se redresser. Comme il n'y parvient pas, il s'assoit comme il peut. « J'ai besoin…besoin de… » Ses lèvres forment un mot que ses cordes vocales ne peuvent porter. Il ne peut pas expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, de toute façon, il ne peut pas expliquer le feu qui le consume à chaque instant, depuis… Toujours.

« Chut, » dit Scott, nichant la tête d'Isaac sous son menton. « Ça va aller. »

Ils restent comme ça pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que Scott parle à nouveau.

« Je ne vais pas te faire demander, mais tu vas devoir me donner la permission d'être l'Alpha dont tu as besoin. »

« Je suis…je… » Alors qu'Isaac relève les yeux, les larmes pointent au coin de ses yeux bleus très humain.

Scott tend une main pour le toucher, mais quelque chose l'en empêche à mi parcours. Il roule sa main en un poing qui retombe sur sa cuisse.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de m'expliquer. Mais tu dois savoir que la prochaine fois, je ne serais pas aussi gentil avec toi. La prochaine fois, je serai un Alpha envers et contre tout. »

Isaac hoche la tête. Peut-être que c'est exactement de ça qui il sagit.

**Author's Note:**

> Désolée, mais je ne parle pas couramment français. De fait, je répondrai à vos commentaires en anglais ou en allemand.


End file.
